


Supreme - A Different Kind Of Kpop Group

by moonchild_boba



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Coed Kpop Group, Crack, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Slow To Update, Team as Family, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild_boba/pseuds/moonchild_boba
Summary: Mr. Bang's voice brings her out of her head, looking back up from her lap. "So I understand that you had some concerns about you joining the group?" Taeyeong nervously clears her throat, straightening up in the chair. "Um yes sir, I do. It's just...well coed groups aren't very common. And I'm just nervous about what the media will have say."
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. First Meeting Pt.1

Picking at her nails as she walked, Taeyeong glanced up to see the manager leading her down the long hallway stop at a door. He turns to her with a warm smile, handing her a folder with all of her necessary information. "Okay Miss Taeyeong, this is it. Are you nervous?" She laughs at his question because of course she is nervous. She's about to see the Bang SiHyuk, the founder of Big Hit Entertainment. Like THE Big Hit Entertainment, that has produced two very successful groups. One being, might as well say, the biggest boyband in the world, BTS. So to say that she's nervous is an understatement. She's sweating buckets and has been hiccuping ever since she got inside the building. Pretty much feeling the nervousness radiate off of her, he reaches over and pats her on the back encouragingly. "Don't worry Taeyeong, Mr. Bang isn't scary, relax! You look so tense! Now go ahead and head in. Good luck and congratulations!" She smiles at his words, bowing and waving goodbye. She takes a deep breath, trying to gather her words (and herself) before going in. Once she feels ready, she knocks on the door, waiting for him to allow her to come in.

"Come in please."

She slowly opens the door, peering to see Mr. Bang at his desk, on his computer. He glances up and smiles, standing up from his seat. "Please have a sit, Miss Taeyeong right?" She bows respectfully, taking a seat in one of the chairs, handing him the folder she was holding. "Yes sir, it is. It's such a pleasure to be here right now." Mr. Bang sits again and starts going through the folder. Taeyeong wipes her sweaty hands off on her pants, looking down at her outfit choice.

'Was jeans and this over-sized hoodie a good choice? I'm supposed to look professional!'

Shaking her head at the thought, deciding that choosing comfort over professional was a good idea. She would probably die right now if she were wearing a dress or blazer or anything other than her hoodie. Mr. Bang's voice brings her out of her head, looking back up from her lap. "So I understand that you had some concerns about you joining the group?" Taeyeong nervously clears her throat, straightening up in the chair. "Um yes sir, I do. It's just...well coed groups aren't very common. And I'm just nervous about what the media will have say."

Mr. Bang sighs, already knowing this question was bound to come up. "Honestly Taeyeong, I feel the same way as you. Actually, I felt the same with all the groups under my company. With BTS, I worried that they wouldn't succeed because of the company lack of money and many other things. With TXT, I worried that the media would only compare TXT with BTS, instead of the group's talent alone. But look at them now, they've made it. So now, with this group, yes I do have some concerns, but that hasn't stopped me yet. So don't you worry about the what ifs. Just do what you need to do to be successful, and you'll be just fine."

He finished with a warm smile, making some of Taeyeong's nerves disappear. She smiles back, thanking Mr. Bang for his encouraging words. "So, now let's talk a little bit about a few things, then we can head over to the practice room and introduce you to the other members. Sound good?" Taeyeong smiles, nodding her head. "Sounds great!"


	2. First Meeting Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wonder if he's a good dancer?"
> 
> "Maybe he's a rapper? We need another rapper!"
> 
> "I wonder what he looks like?"
> 
> Baekhyeon tries to get their attention back but fails desperately. "Guys listen! I keep trying to tell you that HE is a-"
> 
> But before he can get it out, the door opens and Mr. Bang walks in. And trailing behind is the new and last member of the group. They all stare aimlessly at them, not sure what to say. 
> 
> "Yes um like I was saying... he is a girl." Baekhyeon says awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyeong meets the rest of the group for the first time! Hope you enjoy!

"Okay! Ten minute break and we'll run through it one more time!"

All four of the boys take a sit on the floor of the dance studio as soon as the choreographer gives them the okay, all breathing heavy from practice. "I can't feel my feet. Or my legs. Actually, I can't feel anything." Heejung says, laying in a starfish position on the floor. Jeonghyeok rolls over to where he is laying, throwing his body over his. "I know, I don't think I've ever sweated so much." Heejung looks at him disgusted, pushing him off. "Exactly, so get off of me! Yuck!" The two of them began to wrestle on the floor, temporarily forgetting how exhausted they were. 

"Can you two cut it out? You're making me tired from just watching you!" Baekhyeon yells before getting up from the floor to get a drink of water. "You guys need to be on your best behavior. The last member of our group is coming today." Upon hearing that, the both of them immediately stop what they are doing. "Really?" They both say simultaneously. 

"Oh gosh, that completely slipped my mind. When will he be here?" Kyungtaek asks from the corner of the room, where he's been resting ever since the choreographer gave them their break. "Oh that's right, you guys haven't been told much about he-" Baekhyeon starts but doesn't get to finish, because soon everyone's throwing questions around.

"I wonder if he's a good dancer?"

"Maybe he's a rapper? We need another rapper!"

"I wonder what he looks like?"

Baekhyeon tries to get their attention back but fails desperately. "Guys listen! I keep trying to tell you that HE is a-"

But before he can get it out, the door opens and Mr. Bang walks in. And trailing behind is the new and last member of the group. They all stare aimlessly at them, not sure what to say. 

"Yes um like I was saying... he is a girl." Baekhyeon says awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Since everyone seems to be at a loss of words, Mr. Bang clears his throat before speaking up. "Well yes! This is the last member of the group, Taeyeong! And Taeyeong, these are your members. Please boys, if you will, introduce yourselves." Finally snapping out of their daze, they all quickly stand up, introducing themselves starting with Baekhyeon. "Hello, it's very nice to meet you! I'm Baekhyeon from Ilsan, eldest member, rapper, and leader of the group." He sticks his hand towards Taeyeong, her slowly and nervously taking his hand and shaking it.

_'My goodness, he's extremely tall...rest in peace, my poor neck..'_

Next Jeonghyeok walks over, shaking her hand quite aggressively without realizing it. "Hi, I'm Jeonghyeok from Seoul, vocalist and second oldest! It's a pleasure to have you apart of the group!" Taeyeong looks quite terrified and he gets the hint and goes back to the others. Kyungtaek waves from where he's standing, giving her a small smile. "I'm Kyungtaek, I'm also a vocalist and I am from Daegu. Welcome to the group." It's a small introduction, but Taeyeong doesn't mind. At least he didn't nearly rip her arm off. Lastly, Heejung introduces himself. "And last, but most certainly not least, I'm Heejung, born and raised in Busan. Fantastic vocalist, the youngest and the best member of the group if I do say so myself." There's a snicker from behind, following short after, a snide remark from Kyungtaek. "More like worst. You nearly fell out while practicing, not even 15 minutes ago." Heejung whips back around, ready to argue. "Okay but weren't we all about to die? Don't even act like-"

Before he can get started, Baekhyeon speaks up. "Hey! Can you guys please not act so childish?" He turns to Taeyeong, giving her a warm smile. "I'm sorry about them Miss Taeyeong, they can be real immature sometimes. Please, introduce yourself!" Taeyeong starts to pick at her nails nervously before speaking up, shyly. "Um well...my name is Taeyeong. I'm from Ansan, I'm 17 and I'm a rapper." Heejung peaks up, smiling widely at her. "Well I WAS the youngest! Seems like we have a new maknae!" Taeyeong's eyes widen at upon hearing that, not expecting to be the youngest. "And we have a second rapper, perfect! What about dancing? Are you good at that?" Jeonghyeok says, getting excited alongside Heejung. 

"You sound you were from Ansan, but you look like a foreigner. Are you originally from South Korea?" Kyungtaek speaks up, his question shocking Taeyeong. "I...um." She suddenly feels overwhelmed, trying to answer everyone's question. "Okay everyone, please! You're making her nervous when you're supposed to be making her feel welcomed. If you're going to ask her some questions, please ask one at a time. As a matter of fact, Mr. Jungwoon, you can go ahead and end practice a bit early today. So the boys can show Taeyeong to the dorms and let her get settled in." The choreographer nods his head towards Mr. Bang, telling the boys they can go home for the day. They all quickly gather their things, excited to have the rest of the day off to welcome their new member. "Come on Taeyeong, the dorms are a walking distance from here. You don't mind walking, do you?" Taeyeong smiles at Baekhyeon, shaking her head. "Nope, not at all." She follows them all out the door, listening to them talk about practice and their day in general. She smiles to herself, suddenly feeling some of nervousness leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book will more than likely have slow updates but nobody is going to read this mess so it doesn't matter ahaha


	3. First Meeting Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry the place isn't as clean as it should be, it completely slipped our minds that you were coming." She turns around, hearing Jeonghyeok's voice from behind her. She shakes her head, her hands following the movements of her head. "Oh no, it's completely fine! It doesn't look messy, just...lived in. You know?" He laughs at her words, slapping her on the back. She falls forward a bit, the hit not really hurting her, just knocking off her balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyeong finally gets to see the dorm and whatnot! Hope you enjoy!

The dorm was not what Taeyeong expected. Not that it looked bad. Actually it looked way better than what Taeyeong expected, especially for it to have 4 boys living in it. Not trying to say that boys were slobs, she herself not being the most clean person, but...

She couldn't find the right words. The dorm looked...lived in? Comfortable? She couldn't quite pinpoint what about the dorm made her feel that way. Maybe the one sock by the door, it missing it's other pair. Or maybe it's the faint smell of takeout food that instantly hit her in the face when she walked in the living room. Something about the dorm made her feel at ease, less tense. Just...comfortable. "I'm sorry the place isn't as clean as it should be, it completely slipped our minds that you were coming." She turns around, hearing Jeonghyeok's voice from behind her. She shakes her head, her hands following the movements of her head. "Oh no, it's completely fine! It doesn't look messy, just...lived in. You know?" He laughs at her words, slapping her on the back. She falls forward a bit, the hit not really hurting her, just knocking off her balance. Jeonghyeok goes to apologize but Baekhyeon's voice cuts him off. "Yah, Hyeok! You're going to break her before she even has a chance to debut!" Jeonghyeok apologizes to both Taeyeong and Baekhyeon before leaving off down the hallway. Baekhyeon looks over at Taeyeong, offering her a warm smile. "Follow me, I'll show you to your room. I'm sure you're ready to sit your stuff down."

Taeyeong looks down at the little duffle bag she's been holding since she got on the bus to go back to Seoul. There's barely anything in it, not really owning many things. Just clothes and hygienic essentials. But she doesn't say it aloud, just follows Baekhyeon down the hall, stopping at the last door in the hallway. On the door, there a small dry-erase board on it, with a marker attached on the side of it. She then notices that all the doors have one, all saying different things like "Bathroom; Unoccupied" or "Jeonghyeok and Heejung's Room".

_'That's pretty creative...really cute actually.'_

As if he read her mind, he comments about the dry-erase boards. "It was Ace's idea to put them up for whenever you got here. So you'd know which rooms were what and stuff." He finally opens the door to her room, letting her inside. She takes a look around, noticing there's only one bed. She turns to Baekhyeon confused. "What about the other bed? I thought I would be sharing a room with someone else?" He shakes his head, leaning against the door frame. "Well this is a 3 bedroom dorm, so I share a room with Kyungtaek and Jeonghyeok and Heejung share a room. This used to be my room but now it is your room." Taeyeong instantly feels guilty, being the only one with a room to herself. "Oh no, I can't let you do that. You're the leader after all, you should be the one with a room all to yourself!" She begins to walk out of the room, but Baekhyeon stops her. "Hey no, it's completely fine! Yeah, I may be the leader but you're the only girl and I wanted to make sure you felt comfortable with us. We're like a family and I want you to feel at home here." 

Taeyeong finds herself suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. She just got here, she's barely said a word to any of them. But they've treated her like she's been since the beginning. She bows to Baekhyeon, making sure he knows how thankful she is. "Thank you Baekhyeon-ssi. You didn't have to do that for me..I'm so touched, really." He laughs, pushing her forehead to stop her bowing any further. "There's no need to thank me. Just looking after my members. That's the duty of a leader and hyung. Or, in your case, oppa. If that's okay with you Tae-ah? I just don't want you to go around call me Baekhyeon-ssi all time. Like I said, we're a family now." She smiles, nodding her. "Of course, Tae is fine...oppa?" 

Silence falls between them, both not knowing how to respond. But suddenly, they burst into a fit of laughter, finding the whole "oppa" thing funny for some reason. When they finally stop laughing, they hear, what sounds like, Jeonghyeok yelling from the kitchen. 

"Kyungtaek made jajangmyeon everyone!" 

They watch as Heejung rushes down the hall, heading to the kitchen. Baekhyeon chuckles, motioning for Taeyeong to follow him. "Come on, I'm pretty sure you're starving. Kyungtaek is a pretty good cook, I know you'll enjoy the meal." She follows him out of the room and to the kitchen where everyone is eagerly putting the noodles onto their plates. She watches them, a smile slowly forming on her face. She faintly hears Baekhyeon telling them something along the lines of _"stop being pigs, I'm just as hungry as you all are!"_ but she isn't really focused on that. Her body is suddenly filled with a warmth, coming from her chest, reaching all the way to her toes. Heejung looks up from his plate, realizing she hasn't moved to get any food. "Hey Taeyeong-ah, come on and eat! It will all be gone if you don't hurry!" Taeyeong finally comes back to reality, realizing she really hasn't moved yet. She smiles and makes her way over to get some of the jajangmyeon, Kyungtaek handing her a plate with a warm smile. She smiles and bows back to him, thanking him for the food. 

As she's fixing her plate, she glances around the table at everyone. Honestly, it's pretty loud, even Baekhyeon is yelling about something. But she can't help but keep the smile on her face, no matter how loud they were being. Because as she looks at her members, she suddenly feels what Baekhyeon was talking about.

_"We're like a family and I want you to feel at home here."  
_

Maybe that's the word she was trying to form when she first walked inside of the dorm.

_Home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, the next chapter WILL NOT be in chronological order!


	4. Exercising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyeon thinks that it would be a great idea to get his members out of the dorm and bring them to the gym with him. But oh boy...he definitely regrets making that decision now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! Hope you guys enjoy it! <3

Baekhyeon took in a few deep breaths as he turned down the speed on the treadmill, grabbing his water bottle as it began to slow down. Taking a few gulps, he turned around to check on his members who were also "exercising" with him. Only instead, they were all lounging about. Taeyeong was on her phone, Jeonghyeok was in the corner playing with the stackable steps, Heejung was laid across a weight bench, fast asleep, and Kyungtaek was nowhere to be seen. Baekhyeon stares at his members, completely shocked by what he was seeing. "Are you guys seriously going to just sit there and do nothing? I brought you to the gym to work out, not act like you're inside our living room!" Baekhyeon yells, slamming his water bottle down on a weight bench, making his way towards his members. 

Everyone rises up at the sound of their leader's angry voice. Even Heejung wakes up from his deep slumber. Baekhyeon stands in front them, arms crossed, waiting for them to explain themselves. They all stand there with their heads down, trying to figure out a way to explain themselves without getting obliterated. Finally, Heejung speaks up. "Hyung, we don't want to work out, it's so boring and tiring!" Jeonghyeok voices his complaint too, agreeing with Heejung. "Why can't we just go back home and you stay here since you like working out so much!" Baekhyeon rolls his eyes at his members, really starting to regret his decision of making them come to the gym with him. He holds a hand up, both of them instantly going silent. Baekhyeon then turns to Taeyeong, who hasn't said a word yet. He decides to ask her for Kyungtaek's whereabouts because knowing how his dongsaeng is, she couldn't even hold water. He walks in front of her, leaning down to her height, giving her a knowing smile. "Taeyeong...where is Kyungtaek?" He watches as she avoids making eye contact with him, looking around the room. "I don't know, why are you asking me?" He raises his eyebrows, staring at her, knowing that she will eventually break. The other members look at her with pleading looks, knowing that if she rats Kyungtaek out, they'll be dead meat. But in Taeyeong's mind, she'd rather have Kyungtaek's anger than Baekhyeon's wrath. She tries her best not to spill the beans, but Baekhyeon's stare makes her feel more and more nervous. Then she makes the mistake of glancing at her leader and it's like she was in a trance. At that moment, everyone knew it was over.

It was like a dam broke and all the water flowed out. 

"He went to hide inside of the bathroom when you weren't looking and told us not to tell you because he knew you be angry, but I told you anyway and you KNEW that I was going tell you now he's going to be mad at us and the rest of the members are going to blame me for it, oppa why are you so cruel!" She falls to the floor, dramatically hugging Baekhyeon's legs, begging for forgiveness. Baekhyeon just reaches, patting Taeyeong on the head. "Thank you, Tae-ah. I can always count on you for retrieving information." 

He detaches himself from Taeyeong and goes to walk out the room, more than likely going to find Kyungtaek. But before he goes, he stops, calling over his shoulder "Don't worry my precious dongsaengs. I'll make sure your punishment isn't too painful." And with that, he leaves out of the room, hearing Jeonghyeok and Heejung yelling at poor Taeyeong on the way out.

A few minutes later, they hear the door slam open, a very angry and wet looking Kyungtaek standing there with fury in his eyes. "Looks like someone already received their punishment." Heejung says quietly to himself. Kyungtaek then proceeds to point at Taeyeong, talking so calm, it gives them all chills.

"I know it was you." 

Taeyeong's eyes widen, already standing up from the ground, ready to run for her life. "Um...you see, what had happened was-" Before she can even finish, Kyungtaek races towards her, ready to end her life. She takes off, trying to escape her angry member. "Oppa wait, let me explain!" The other members run out of the way, not wanting to be his next target. Baekhyeon watches his members from the doorway, not being able to hold in his laughter and fond smile. As much as his dongsaengs run him crazy, he can't help but love them to pieces. But they were definitely still getting their punishment when they get back to the dorms, even Kyungtaek who had already had his head dunked inside the toilet when Baekhyeon found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Taeyeong hehe XD hope you liked this one!


	5. First Impressions - Kyungtaek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's been 8 months and Mr. Bang just informed them that they would be getting a new, and last, member added to the group. Kyungtaek didn't know what to say. All the rest of the members seemed ecstatic about the idea of a new member, and he...well he didn't know how he felt. The bond he and the boys created, it was special to him. What if this new member came and ruined it? Those were the kind of thoughts he had until the day the new member arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! School and stuff has been a bit stressful but I will try to update as much as possible! This chapter is longer than the others!!!

When Kyungtaek first joined the group, he didn't really know what to expect. Loud, annoying boys who yelled and ate all the day? Obnoxious, self-centered idiots who only cared for their looks? With an open mind, he came into the _Supreme_ household and was lucky enough to have amazing bandmates who he would even consider to be his brothers. After 7 months of getting used to each other, Kyungtaek now knew that Heejung talks in his sleep when he's really comfortable, Jeonghyeok bumps into the same corner of the couch almost everyday, and Baekhyeon calls his parents at 3:00 pm everyday. And for the rest of the members, he's sure it's the same way. In the past 7 months, they have built a strong brotherhood, no one could break.

Now it's been 8 months and Mr. Bang just informed them that they would be getting a new, and last, member added to the group. Kyungtaek didn't know what to say. All the rest of the members seemed ecstatic about the idea of a new member, and he...well he didn't know how he felt. The bond he and the boys created, it was special to him. What if this new member came and ruined it? Those were the kind of thoughts he had until the day the new member arrived.

Sitting in the corner of the dance studio, he took a few sips of his water, trying to cool down from their intense dance practice. He listened as Baekhyeon reminded them of the new member. Kyungtaek rolled his eyes, not being that excited about it at all. Heejung and Jeonghyeok start shooting out random questions, curious about what the new member will be like. But as they are talking, Baekhyeon is trying to explain something to them. 

"Guys listen! I keep trying to tell you that HE is a-"

And at that moment, the door opens and Mr. Bang walks in. And trailing behind him is a young girl. Baekhyeon then turns to the members again. "Yes, um like I was saying... he is a girl." he says quite awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. They all stand in front of their boss and bow respectfully. Mr. Bang starts to introduce the girl, her name being Taeyeong. As Mr. Bang talks, Kyungtaek can't help but stare at her, shocked. He takes in her features, noticing her curly hair that fell in her face when she looked down towards the ground. And her tan skin, it reminding him of honey. She seemed like she could be a foreigner...or at least mixed. _Like him._

_'This is definitely not what I expected..so we're going to be a coed group? What if that jeopardizes our chances of having a great debut?'_

So many thoughts swarmed Kyungtaek's mind as he looked at his new member. Suddenly, he's pulled out of his thoughts by his boss. "Please boys, if you will, introduce yourselves." He watches as Baekhyeon and Jeonghyeok introduce themselves first, Jeonghyeok nearly ripping Taeyeong's arm off. Now, it's his turn to introduce himself. "I'm Kyungtaek, I'm also a vocalist and I am from Daegu. Welcome to the group." He keeps it short and simple, still feeling a bit wary about the whole thing. Heejung introduces himself, being dramatic as always, and finally, Taeyeong introduces herself. "Um well...my name is Taeyeong. I'm from Ansan, I'm 17 and I'm a rapper." Everyone starts asking her questions, eager to learn more about her.

 _'So she's not a foreigner?'_ Kyungtaek thinks to himself.

Before he could stop himself, he finds himself saying, "You said you were from Ansan, but you look like a foreigner. Are you originally from South Korea?" He watches her face flush, as she tries to sputter out an answer. But Mr. Bang cuts in, telling them not to overwhelm her. He sends them home for the day to let Taeyeong get settled in. They all gather their stuff, getting ready to walk to the dorms. But as they are walking, Kyungtaek still can't get Taeyeong, or the whole situation, out of his mind.

.

One month has passed now since Taeyeong joined the group. Everyone seems to have adapted to her pretty quickly, and Kyungtaek...well he doesn't know what to think. He now knows that Taeyeong has done ballet since she was 4, she eats ramen twice a day, she doesn't sleep that much at night, she can play over 5 different instruments, and she despises tomatoes. He learned all this in the span of one month but has never sat down and had a one on one conversation with her. That is until tonight. 

Like usual, Taeyeong is taking one of her weekly late night walks. She lets Baekhyeon know before she leaves, making it a habit to do every time she goes. (He nearly called the cops when he looked inside her room and saw she was missing without anyone knowing where she went.) But this time, instead of heading out the door, she goes to where Kyungtaek is sitting. He glances up at her with raised eyebrows. "Um, I was wondering if you would like to join me tonight? I could use a walking buddy." 

Kyungtaek is shocked. Why does she want him to take a walk with her? He was close to telling her no and coming up with an excuse as to why, but his curiosity won the battle, wanting to know why she wants to a walk with him out of all people. So he tells her yes, goes to get properly dressed, and now here he is. Awkwardly walking beside Taeyeong, unsure of what to say. She seems pretty content, looking around at the city of Seoul at night, the street lights shining on her face. After a little while, she leads them to a small 7/11, probably to grab a snack or something to drink. She grabs a bottle of strawberry fanta and a bowl of ramen. 

_'There goes her second ramen of the day..'_ He says in his head, but finding himself grabbing a bowl too. After preparing the ramen, they head outside and across the street to a small park. Once they are seated on a bench, they eat their ramen quietly. Kyungtaek looks over towards Taeyeong, hoping that she didn't invite him just to eat ramen in complete silence. But finally, she speaks up. "I know you're probably wondering why I invited to take a walk with me. I promise it wasn't just for ramen." 

_'It's like she read my mind..'_

She takes in a deep breath before finally speaking. "I kind of know how you feel about me. Ever since I met you guys, I could tell you were standoffish. And I understand why you would feel that way. A girl comes and joins an all boy group, you probably felt like I wouldn't fit in with you guys. Or I would stick out like a sore thumb. Or I would even, you know, break your brotherly bond with the guys. But, I'm sorry. I can't change the fact that I'm a girl and not only am I a girl, I'm a mixed girl who doesn't meet Korea's beauty standards for being an idol. But that's besides the point, from now on I would like to move forward and try to get along. Like bandmates should." She finishes with a small smile, holding her hand out towards Kyungtaek. But Kyungtaek doesn't make a move to shake her hand. He just stares at her with a unreadable expression. Taeyeong slowly drops her hand back down, her small smile disappearing. "Well, I'm not saying we HAVE to get along. I was just saying since-"

"You make it seem like I hate you or something. Is that what you think?" Taeyeong stops rambling, and looks at Kyungtaek, surprised by his response. "I mean...kind of? I wouldn't say hate but I always assumed you didn't like me." As the words leave her mouth, Kyungtaek feels his heart slowly shattering. This is definitely not how he expected this night to go.

_'I know I've kind of been a bit harsh but...she thinks I don't like her?'_

"Oh Taeyeong, that was never my intention. I don't hate you at all, it's just that I needed to get used to...you I guess. Not that there's anything wrong with you! It's just that.." He finds himself at a loss for words, not sure what to say. He thinks back to what Taeyeong said a second ago.

_"Not only am I a girl, I'm a mixed girl."_

He takes a deep breath and sits his ramen down on the bench. 

"You know...my dad was born and raised in South Korea. But my mother, she was born in Germany. They met because my mother's father was in the military and was station around a lot. Him and her went to school together for 2 years and graduated together. They were good friends, until she had to move away. They never saw each other again until she came back to South Korea to attend college. It was a big coincidence they ended up going to the same university. They met back up and the rest was history. They had me a couple of years after they graduated and later on, they had my sister." Taeyeong smiled, sitting her ramen down. "In school, there were a few guys would use my ethnicity as their main joke. They would always call me names and such. But I learned that people will judge you regardless of your gender, race, sexuality, and so on. So the only thing I can really do is make sure they eat their own words." Kyungtaek finishes, glancing over at Taeyeong, who was looking down at the ground. She clears her throat, getting ready to speak.

"I was born and raised in Ansan all my life. My mother was korean and my father was black. I am a only child, so it was always just me and my parents. They were my best friends I guess you could say." She laughs halfheartedly before continuing. "When I was 5, I had to move with my grandparents for...personal reasons. And I also started attending school at that time, which was...pretty hard. It was an all girls school and nobody wanted to be my friend because of my ethnicity and the way I looked. And the ones who did, they would get bullied for being my friend. So after a while, they would leave. It was like that all through school. I hated school so much, I made sure my academics high were enough for me to be able to graduate a year early. Even when I was a trainee, no one really talked to me."

"When Mr. Bang told me I would be joining an all boys group, I freaked out and told him I couldn't do it. But after a while, he convinced me. And I started to think, you know, maybe this will be different. Maybe they will like me and I'll finally have people I could call my friends. I remember the first day I got to the dorms, the only word I could think of when I looked around at you guys was _home._ You guys made me feel at home and I felt all of my worries just vanish. And for the past month, you guys have made me feel like I'm part of a family. That's all I could ever ask for."

As she finished, she looked over at him and that was the first time they made eye contact all night. When they looked at each other, all they could do was smile. It was like after pouring out their hearts to each other, they actually felt more connected in a way. Finally understood each other more. "Now from this night, moving forward, let's put the past behind us and make wonderful memories in the future. Deal?" Kyungtaek held his hand out towards Taeyeong, to officially seal the deal. She smiles and takes his hand in hers, shaking it. "Deal. Now let's head back, I'm sure Baekhyeon is worried as to why we aren't home yet." 

As if on cue, Taeyeong's phone starts to ring, Red Velvet's song "Psycho" filling their ears. She looks at her screen and laughs to herself. "Speak of the devil, he's calling now." When she answers the phone, Baekhyeon's loud voice can be heard yelling from the other line, asking them where they were at and why weren't they home yet. After finally calming him down, she hangs up the phone and they both laugh. "Let's go ahead and go. Don't want to make him even more upset."

Taeyeong agrees and they get up, throwing away their trash and heading home, starting up a light conversation. With a different, more positive attitude, excited for what was to come now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally talked it out and put everything in the past! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Xanthophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was quiet for a few seconds, so quiet that Kyungtaek had to turn around to make sure that Baekhyeon didn't leave out of the kitchen. But there he was, still there, staring at the bananas on the counter. "Um did you hear me Hyung? Can you hand me those bananas?" Kyungtaek asks again, knowing that he had Baekhyeon where he wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update! This one is kind of long and pretty random but I really hope you guys like it! IMPORTANT note at the end!!

The members didn't realize it at first. Every time Kyungtaek would make Baekhyeon eggs in the morning, he would refuse, his excuse being _"I don't really have an appetite right now."_ , they would think nothing of it. Or when Taeyeong bought him a yellow hoodie for his birthday and he instantly threw it in his closet, giving her a nervous smile and thanking her quickly before ushering out of his room. Although she thought his behavior was kind of weird, she brushed it off. _(Even though he never wore the hoodie, kind of hurting her feelings..)_

There were so many signs and it still took the members forever to realize their leader had a _xanthophobia. The fear of the color yellow._

It was so bizarre to them, something as strange as the color yellow giving Baekhyeon the creeps. Of course they couldn't just assume this was the reason for their leader's behavior, so they prepared a series of tests to confirm their suspicions.

_Test 1: Banana Test_

Kyungtaek watched as Baekhyeon walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a water bottle out of it. He smirked to himself, getting ready to initiate the first test. "Hey Hyung, can you hand me those bananas off the counter? I want to put a few on my nutella sandwich." It was quiet for a few seconds, so quiet that Kyungtaek had to turn around to make sure that Baekhyeon didn't leave out of the kitchen. But there he was, still there, staring at the bananas on the counter. "Um did you hear me Hyung? Can you hand me those bananas?" Kyungtaek asks again, knowing that he had Baekhyeon where he wanted him. Baekhyeon gulps nervously, glancing over at Kyungtaek. "Of course I will give you those...lovely..very _yellow_...bananas." He makes his way over slowly, reaching his hand out towards the bananas. He glances at Kyungtaek once more before closing his eyes and slowly touching the bananas. But as soon as he put one finger on them, he immediately freaked out, yelling out about how _"Oh I need to wash this flith off of my hand!"._

Kyungtaek watched as he ran to the sink, grabbing the dish soap and scrubbing the life out of his hands. He smirked to himself proudly, grabbing his phone from his pocket and texting the others.

_"Test 1 Complete!"_

_Test 2: Hoodie Test_

Baekhyeon sat at his desk, working on some important things, his headphones on full blast. He couldn't hear a thing, completely blocking out the outside world. He was in a pretty content state. That is, until his youngest bandmate came into his room. At first, he didn't notice her, completely entranced with his work and the music. No matter how loud she yelled, he didn't hear a single word that came out of her mouth. Suddenly, he feels something hit the back of his head. He takes his headphones off, turning around angrily to see who decided it was a good idea to throw something at him. "Excuse me, but I am working so what could you possibly-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, he looks to see Taeyeong standing in the middle of his room, wearing a bright yellow hoodie. 

_(Actually, it's the one she bought for him for his birthday but shhh...just let her be a little bit petty.)_

She smiles sweetly, waving at her leader. "Hiya Baek! What do you think of my hoodie!" She even does a little twirl, showing off the design on the back of the hoodie. Baekhyeon diverts his eyes away, feeling himself start to sweat nervously. "Um it's looks great on you Taetae! Now go ahead and run along! I'm quite busy right now!" He tries to turn lure Taeyeong out of his room but she doesn't seem to want to budge. "But oppa, you didn't even look at me! How do you know?" She walks closer, watching as Baekhyeon backed away, nearly jumping on top of his desk. "Because I just know that my lovely dongsaeng looks great in everything she wears!" He hopes that answer finally satisfied her and she would leave. But she only got closer to him, still arguing. "But oppa! You barely even looked at me! Just look and tell me your honest-"

"Oh my god, you look absolutely horrible in it! Now go away, please! I'm begging you!" At this point, Baekhyeon was desperate. He knew what he said wasn't true and possibly hurt Taeyeing feelings, but right now, all he was worried about was trying to get that yellow hoodie away from him. Taeyeong on the other hand gasps, quite offended by the answer she got. "What do you mean I look _horrible_? How dare you even say that!" She immediately leaves the room, grumbling down the hallway, something along the lines of _"This whole thing is stupid, he didn't have to be mean about it!"_ Baekhyeon lets out a sigh of relief, glad that she finally left. But as he is turning back to his laptop, he can't help but think...

_'Isn't that the hoodie Taeyeong gave to me for my birthday?'_

_Test 3: Photoshoot_

Today the group was having a photo shoot, the theme being mono-colored so each member was assigned a different color. Jeonghyeok's color was blue, Heejung's was green, Kyungtaek's was red, Taeyeong's was purple, and last but not least, Baekhyeon's was _yellow_. Upon being told that, Baekhyeon has been trying to convince the director to change his color. He even went as far as telling him he'd do the color _pink_. But the director said that it was too late to change and would take up too much time, since all of the props and clothes had been decided already. So Baekhyeon had no other choice other than to suck it up and do the photo shoot with the very... _yellow_ props..and clothes...and room..and now he suddenly decided that he can't do this and the storage room seems like a great place to hide.

He's been sitting in there for the past 20 minutes, hoping that no one needed to come into the room. _'What is it with the color yellow lately? Why is it haunting me?'_ He thinks to himself, messing around with a swiffer that he found somewhere on the ground. Suddenly, there's loud knocking coming from the door. Baekhyeon looks at the door wide-eyed, not sure what to do. But he doesn't much time to decide what to do because the door opens and one of the stylists walks in, looking at Baekhyeon with a surprised expression. "What are you doing in here Baekhyeon? It's your turn to take your photos and you're not even dressed yet!" She goes to help him off the floor, still scolding him. Baekhyeon was so close crying at this point, just wanting this whole yellow ordeal to be over with. "Argh, I can't do it noona! It's too much, I can't take it anymore!" He falls to the ground, pulling at the stylist's hand. "Huh? What can't you do Baekhyeon?" 

"All of the yellow! There's so much and it's everywhere! It's running me crazy!" The stylist looks at Baekhyeon confused, helping him off the ground once again. "But the others said that you wanted to do yellow. Why are you changing your mind all of a sudden?" Baekhyeon snaps his head up, looking at the stylist shocked. "The others said what?"

.

"These came out so nice Director!" All the members are crowded around the screen where the photos they've took are being displayed. After looking through most of them, they realize Baekhyeon hasn't took his yet. "I wonder where he went. He's been gone for a while." Jeonghyeok says, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe he's somewhere hyperventilating." Kyungtaek says, causing everyone to laugh. "I can't believe my plan actually worked. Who would've thought our scary leader is afraid of the color yellow!" Heejung continues to laugh, but this time by himself. He slowly stops, looking at the rest of them confused. "Why are you staring like that?" Taeyeong slowly raising her finger, pointing behind Heejung. He sighs and turns around, already knowing who was there. 

A very angry Baekhyeon is standing there, arms crossed, looking like he could start breathing fire. "Oh, hey hyung! Are you excited to take your photos?" Heejung nervously asks, trying to scoot away from his scary leader. "So you're telling me that the bananas were your idea, the hoodie was your idea, that entire yellow set was YOUR idea!" All of them stand there looking wide eyed at their leader, feeling their hearts beat out of their chest. "Well? Explain yourselves!"

The only one to get enough courage to speak up was Taeyeong, who cleared her throat before stepping forward. "I'm sorry oppa. It's just that you always freaked out about anything yellow, like Kyungtaek's eggs he makes you in the morning, the hoodie I got you for your birthday, we just wanted to see if our assumptions were right! And, well, they were. We weren't trying to make fun of you or anything!" Taeyeong bows respectfully to her leader, hoping what she said brought down his anger. Baekhyeon just laughs, shaking his head. "I don't have time for this, I have to get this photo shoot done." And with that, he walks away, going to the director to explain his situation. The members stood there, as still as statues, not sure what to do. 

"Well way to go Heejung, look what you did! I didn't even have anything to do with this!" Jeonghyeok yells, punching Heejung on the back. "Why did you punch me? They helped, punch them too!" As they all start to argue, playing the _blame game,_ Baekhyeon helps the staff find _white_ props and clothes instead for his photo shoot. "I can't believe them...all of that yellow! At least nothing bad has happened y-" Before he could finish his sentence, he suddenly trips over a cord, knocking over ones of the lights. And that light causes the one next to it to fall over and then all of the other lights fall over, like a domino effect. He gets up from the floor, apologizing to the director and staff, whipping his head around towards his members.

 _"You guys are so dead!"_ He mouths to them, picking up the lights from the floor, relieved that none of them broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of starting a Twitter account for my book(s) sometime in the next week or so! To let you know when the book has been updated or MAYBE upload pictures and short descriptions of what the members are like and what they kind of look like? I don't know, let me know what you guys think?? Please? Much love <3


	7. Twitter Account! Not An Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a Twitter account!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN UPDATE

I made a Twitter account for the book! You don't have to follow the account, but I will post updates, do polls about the book, and much more! (maybe post pictures and facts about each members, MAYBE)

But yeah! Hope its helpful!

This is the username!

@ivymochipoo


	8. Nugget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghyeok thinks back to their short conversation they had on the phone earlier, still wondering what all the noise in the background was. He heads towards her room, deciding to go ask Taeyeong and figure out what she was doing. He knocks on the door, waiting for her to let him in. But instead, when she comes to the door, she only cracks it open, peeking her head out, as if she is trying to hide whatever is in her room. "Yes?" she asks, taking a sip of her drink. Jeonghyeok tries his best to look into the room, curious as to what she could be possibly doing. "Umm, so what are you doing?" He asks, trying his best to act casual. She squints her eyes at him, not moving an inch. "Why does that concern you?" Jeonghyeok is taken back by her response, not expecting her to be so secretive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! Hope you enjoy!

Jeonghyeok was in a pretty good mood today. He just got back from the studio, waking up that morning in the mood to dance. After an hour or so of freestyling, just letting the music guide him and feeling himself, he decided it was time to stop and head home. On the way home, he gets a phone call from his bandmate, Taeyeong. He swipes the green button, answering the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hyeok oppa! How was your dance session?" Taeyeong answers the phone enthusiastically, appearing to be excited for some reason. Jeonghyeok chuckles, finding his adorable dongsaeng to be well...adorable. "It went very well Tae-ah, thank you for asking." He waits a moment, hearing some noises coming from Taeyeong's line. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused, trying to figure out what she was doing. "Um Tae? What are you-"

"Could you do me a huge favor? Pretty please?" 

Jeonghyeok rolled his eyes, realizing the real reason why she called him. "Let me guess, you want me to get you a large strawberry boba tea?" He says, knowing his bandmate and her obsession with the drink. "Yes! But also, do you mind bringing home some fruit? Specifically some berries?" He hears some more noises in the background, even hearing Taeyeong say something along the lines of _"Please, would you settle down?"_. 

Although he is extremely confused, he doesn't ask about what she's doing and just tells her he'll be home in the next 20 to 30 minutes. "Thank you oppa, see you soon!" And with that, she ends the call and Jeonghyeok makes his way to the boba shop that Taeyeong loves so much.

. 

After getting the boba tea and the berries, Jeonghyeok finally makes it to the dorm, getting his keys and unlocking the door. As soon as he enters, Taeyeong is there in 0.5 seconds, taking the boba tea and berries from his hands. "Thanks oppa! I really needed this, my daily dosage of boba!" And just like that, she's already halfway down the hallway, heading to her room. Jeonghyeok thinks back to their short conversation they had on the phone earlier, still wondering what all the noise in the background was. He heads towards her room, deciding to go ask Taeyeong and figure out what she was doing. He knocks on the door, waiting for her to let him in. But instead, when she comes to the door, she only cracks it open, peeking her head out, as if she is trying to hide whatever is in her room. "Yes?" she asks, taking a sip of her drink. Jeonghyeok tries his best to look into the room, curious as to what she could be possibly doing. "Umm, so what are you doing?" He asks, trying his best to act casual. She squints her eyes at him, not moving an inch. "Why does that concern you?" Jeonghyeok is taken back by her response, not expecting her to be so secretive. "I just want to know what you are doing in there! You're acting all strange and you sound like you were wrestling a bear whilst on the phone earlier!" Slowly, Taeyeong looks both ways down the hall, trying to make sure none of the other members were around before opening the door and quickly dragging Jeonghyeok inside. 

Jeonghyeok is surprised, not expecting to be pulled so roughly. "Well excuse you then, are you trying to rip my arm off!" He punches her on the shoulder playfully, turning around to look inside her room. The first thing he notices, besides her posters that are all over the wall, is a small cage, sitting on her dresser and what seems to be some sort of animal inside of it. He slowly approaches the cage cautiously, not sure what that said animal was. "Tae-ah, what have you brought inside of our house?" Taeyeong walks over to the cage, opening it and taking the small creature out of it and into her hands. Jeonghyeok's eyes go wide, observing the now visible animal. "What is that?" Taeyeong giggles, rubbing its head softly. "This is Nugget the hedgehog, my new pet and bestfriend!" Jeonghyeok looks at the little hedgehog, finding it to be extremely cute. "So this is why you were making such a ruckus earlier." Taeyeong nods her head and turns to face Jeonghyeok. 

"When you guys are asleep at night, I often can't sleep and find myself feeling lonely. So I decided to get a pet, to keep me company. I was gonna get a cat but as you can see, the hedgehog caught my attention. He was just so cute, I couldn't leave the store without him!" She smiles brightly at him for a few seconds then, suddenly, she gets serious. "But you can't tell the others! This is our little secret for now, okay?" He laughs, shaking his head at his younger member, knowing that her little _secret_ won't last very long. "Your secret is safe with me Taetae. But having a pet isn't just a walk in the park. This is a huge responsibility." 

Jeonghyeok doesn't find Taeyeong having a pet a problem at all. He just knows how busy their lives are and hopes Taeyeong will be able to take good care of the small creature. "Do you want to hold him?" She holds the hedgehog, well _Nugget_ , out towards Jeonghyeok. He nods his head, slowly taking Nugget into his hands. He can't contain the smile that appears on his face as he looks at the small animal in his arms. "You're right, he really is a cu-"

Right before he could finish speaking, Nugget decided to chomp down on his finger. He yelps, handing him back to Taeyeong, who seems to find it funny. "That's not funny! Me being in pain isn't funny at all, he obviously doesn't like me!" He exclaims, holding his injured finger close to his chest. "Maybe he's hungry!" She grabs the fruit that Jeonghyeok brought her earlier, holding one of the berries to Nugget's mouth. The hedgehog instantly nibbles on it. "See? He was just hungry! You don't hate Hyeokie oppa, right?" She asks Nugget, cooing at fondly at him. Jeonghyeok just glares at the hedgehog before leaving Taeyeong's room and heading to his own.

_'He better be glad that he's cute or else he would have been tossed out the window..'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my pleasure to introduce Taeyeong's new baby, Nugget! Hope you liked this one, I think I want to start incorporating things like them being on variety shows, awards show, doing performances, stuff like that! Showing how they are as a group! And I MIGHT even post "concept" photos on Twitter, which you should definitely follow if you are able to! I will post polls, photos, and more on there about the book! 
> 
> Twitter account username!
> 
> @ivymochipoo


	9. Knowing Bros Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now Taeyeong's turn to ask her question. "Who is my celebrity crush?" They all makes sounds of shock and confusion, not expecting the question. "Wow, this is something that is not really talked about!" Youngchul says. The Knowing Bros were definitely curious, Taeyeong not seeming like the type to talk about guys romantically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been updating like I should! I've been so busy with school, I barely have time to write sometimes! But I'm trying to get better! Anyways, hope you like this one! Sorry, this is definitely not my best but please, still enjoy it?

"I'm so excited!" Jeonghyeok exclaimed, the group standing in the hallway, waiting for their cue to enter the room where the show is being held. Of course this isn't just any show, they were invited to be on the popular comedy show _Knowing Bros._ Being huge fans, they were ecstatic when they found out they were going on there. "Calm down Hyeok-ah! We're just as excited as you but you don't see us prancing around like a 5 year old." Jeonghyeok glares at Baekhyeon, choosing not to respond back to him. "Don't worry oppa, I'm sure they'll love your energy on the show." Taeyeong says, trying to lift Jeonghyeok's spirits back up. 

"Let's see who are transfer students are!" 

_That's their cue._

They enter the classroom, the "students" start cheering as they come in. "Please, introduce yourselves!"

Baekhyeon starts them off. "Hello Knowing Bros, we are Supreme!" They all finish together, bowing respectively. "It's great to have you guys here!" Hodong says, and the show begins.

.

After the _Entrance Application_ segment and dancing to a little bit of their newest song _Wave,_ they have now moved onto the _Guess About Me_ segment, the members revealing crazy, but fun things about themselves, such as Kyungtaek's obsession with being cold all the time and Jeonghyeok's love for his house plants. It's now Taeyeong's turn to ask her question. "Who is my celebrity crush?" They all makes sounds of shock and confusion, not expecting the question. "Wow, this is something that is not really talked about!" Youngchul says. The Knowing Bros were definitely curious, Taeyeong not seeming like the type to talk about guys romantically. 

"Heechul!" Everyone looks over at Heechul, waiting to see what his answer will be. "Is it one of the members? Is it Baekhyeon?" All the members break out into fits of laughter, expecting nothing less from Heechul. "No, these are my brothers! Besides, they're way too annoying for me to like them THAT much!" Taeyeong says jokingly, still giggling. All the members look at her, playfully yelling. "Is that really how you treat your, so called, brothers?" Baekhyeon asks, shoving her lightly. She just shrugs her shoulders, playfully sticking her tounge out at them. They all continue to throw out answers, some of them making everyone laugh and others making Taeyeong scoff and smack them with the rubber hammer extra hard. "Can we at least have a hint?" Heechul asks, his head aching from being hit so many times. Taeyeong decides to show some mercy and give them a hint. "He's from an senior group. And I'll make it easier, he's from Super Junior." That started an uproar in the classroom. "Heechul! Is it Kim Heechul?" Everyone laughs once again at Heechul, Taeyeong coming over to smack him once again. "No offense Heechul, but it's not you!" Kyunghoon guesses next. "Kyunghoon! Is it Choi Siwon?" Taeyeong shakes her head, watching Kyunghoon groan. "Hodong! It's Shindong!" Hodong yells confidently. "Although I love Shindong, nope! Still not it!"

From in the back, Janghoon gives his answer. "Janghoon! Is it Donghae?" Taeyeong gives a dramatic pause. 

"Correct!"

Everyone cheers, glad to have finally gotten the answer right. Taeyeong decided to explain a bit more. "I've always been a huge fan of Super Junior, definitely one of my favorite groups. I love the song Black Suit and when I saw Donghae pop up on the screen, oh my goodness...I was in love." She starts to feel her face heat up, not used to talking about something like this aloud. The room erupts in teasing awws and such, finding her talking about a little crush adorable and funny, Heechul playfully complaining about not being her favorite. Suddenly, Heejung speaks up. "She's obsessed with him! She has him as her wallpaper AND lockscreen on her phone! She has him as her background on her laptop. She has a hoodie with his name on it, and just when you think that's it, she has this HUGE poster of him on her wall above her bed. As soon as you walk in, he's staring at you!" The whole room erupts in laughter, Taeyeong hiding behind the desk, wanting the ground below her to swallow her up. "Taeyeong-ah, what if he's watching this? Do you have anything you would like to say to him?" Hodong says, still laughing. Taeyeong comes up from behind the desk, looking at the camera. 

"Donghae, please do not think I'm a weirdo." 

Everyone starts to laugh again, Taeyeong feeling even more embarrassed but still finding herself laughing along with them. "Maybe you can redeem yourself Taeyeong. Do you know any of the dances?" Heechul asks, finally calmed down from laughing. "Yes, I know the choreography for Black Suit the best." She says, finally feeling her face cool down. "Well come show us! Maybe Donghae will be so impressed, he won't think you are some creep." Taeyeong yells at Heechul, threatening to hit him with the hammer. She walks to the empty space of the classroom, getting ready. As soon as the chorus of the song starts, Taeyeong falls straight into the dance. Everyone cheers her on, Heechul even getting up at some point to join her. When she finishes the dance, everyone stands up to applaud. "Nicely done Taeyeong! But if I were Donghae, I'd think you were even more of a creep for knowing the dance so well." Taeyeong has finally had it with Heechul's mouth, chasing him around the classroom with the hammer. 

"Yah! I'm not a creep!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's always bullying poor Taeyeong XD hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget!! I have a twitter account for this book where I tweet to let you know when I update the book. I plan on doing more on the twitter account once I get more into the book! 
> 
> The twitter account is @bbymochimochi
> 
> Also! BTS new album just came out! What did you think about it? I love it so much! OH! And please go listen to 2YA2YAO by Super Junior! Good song! Until next time my loves~


	10. Stage Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyeong just shrugs her shoulders, opening her little notepad. "I prefer the floor. But anyways, more important things, stage names! What's yours, oh wise leader?" Baekhyeon chuckles at her choices of words, before taking out his phone and going to his notes. "Well, I've been jotting down a few that have come to mind. What do you think about Alpha?" Taeyeong grimaces, giving Baekhyeon a thumbs down. He rolls his eyes playfully, before reading off another one. "Okay, how about Captain? Come on, that one's pretty cool." Taeyeong shakes her head once again, giving him another thumbs down. "Really? Okay, this one is the one!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know...I've been gone for so long :((( but I graduated today! Virtually, but either way, I graduated! Congratulations to anyone else who graduated recently! I wish you all the best of luck in life and without further ado, enjoy this chapter!

"Do you really want to go the rest of your career being called _Champ_?"

Heejung looks at Kyungtaek, scoffing at his words. "Of course I am, I _am_ the champ of everything after all. I am the best singer, I'm an best dancer, and I have the best looks! I can go on about how I'm the best. So what's wrong with Champ?" Kyungtaek gives Heejung a evil smirk before answering. "Well sure, you are the champ. The champ of coming up with horrible stage names." Heejung looks offended, rising up from his seat on the couch. "Well since you think mine is so bad, what's yours?" Kyungtaek smiles, leaning back in his seat, looking at Heejung with a smug expression. 

"Victory. Because I always succeed and I will conquer the music industry, with my members by my side of course."

Heejung can't even be mad at him. That's a great stage name. He sits back down, feeling defeated. Taeyeong looks up at him from her spot on the floor, feeling bad for him.

_'Kyungtaek could've been a bit nicer about it..hmm, let me think..'_

"Well...instead of Champ, how about something like Ace? It's still the same meaning! Just sounds more cool?" Almost instantly, Heejung's face lights back up, leaning down to give Taeyeong a fist bump, who just laughs and writes ' _Ace'_ down next to Heejung's name, also putting _Victory_ next to Kyungtaek's name. "Glad I could help. I'm going to go find Baekhyeon and Jeonghyeok, see if they've come up with stage names." She stands up from the floor, dusting herself off. "Have you thought about what your stage name is going to be?" Kyungtaek asks Taeyeong, getting up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen. "Thought about it? Yes I have. Picked one? No, I have not." She hears them both laugh as she heads down the hall to Baekhyeon's room first. 

Their manager said it would be a good idea to start thinking about stage names, so Taeyeong decided to go to all of her members to see what they have come up with so far. Also kind of hoping that hearing what they've come up with will help her with figuring out hers. She knocks on Baekhyeon's door, waiting for him allow her to come in. But after a few seconds, she doesn't hear anything come from the other side of the door. She tries knocking again, but still no answer. She furrowed her eyebrows, twisting the door knob to see if it was unlocked. When the knob twisted all the way, she opened the door and peeked her head in. She was expecting to see Baekhyeon sitting at his desk with his headphones on blast like he usually does, but he was nowhere in the room. Taeyeong sighs, before deciding she should go ahead and go, knowing that their leader hated when people came into his room without him knowing. But just as she was closing the door, she hears a voice from behind her. 

"What do you think you're doing missy?" 

She whips around, startled by the sudden voice. In front of her is Baekhyeon. He stands there with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for Taeyeong to explain why she was snooping in his room. She immediately feels intimidated by Baekhyeon's present, his stance towering over her. "Um...well, if you must know, I was NOT snooping around! I was just looking for you because I wanted to ask you about what your stage name was, BUT when I knocked, YOU didn't answer so I decided I'd just peek in and see if you had on headphones or something! But I realized you weren't in there at all, so I decided to leave because I know how you are when people come into your room without asking first. But just know, I was NOT snooping!" 

By the time she finished, she was out of breath, breathing heavily. Baekhyeon just stands there, still trying to process everything that came out of her mouth. "Um okay," He finally says after a few seconds. "don't really know what just came out of your mouth. But whatever, bottom line is you were definitely NOT snooping." He teases before entering his room, leaving the door open for Taeyeong to follow. She rolls her eyes, entering the room and taking a seat on the floor. Baekhyeon looks down at her with a confused expression. "Why do you always sit on the floor? You're allowed to sit on the bed."

Taeyeong just shrugs her shoulders, opening her little notepad. "I prefer the floor. But anyways, more important things, stage names! What's yours, oh wise leader?" Baekhyeon chuckles at her choices of words, before taking out his phone and going to his notes. "Well, I've been jotting down a few that have come to mind. What do you think about Alpha?" Taeyeong grimaces, giving Baekhyeon a thumbs down. He rolls his eyes playfully, before reading off another one. "Okay, how about Captain? Come on, that one's pretty cool." Taeyeong shakes her head once again, giving him another thumbs down. "Really? Okay, this one is the one!"

This goes on for a good couple of minutes before he finally hits the jackpot. "What about King?" Taeyeong lifts her head up, nodding her head rapidly and giving a thumbs up. "Oh! That's the one?" She smiles, standing up from the floor and writing down _King_ by Baekhyeon's name. "That's the one! Perfect name for our leader, King!" Baekhyeon smiles, before playfully bowing to Taeyeong. "Oh why thank you, your majesty." Taeyeong gasps, eagerly writing on her notepad. "What? What is it?" Baekhyeon asks her, trying to see why she gasped so loudly. " _Majesty!_ That can be my stage name!" She says excitedly, happy to have finally figured her stage name. 

_' **Majesty**...it's perfect!'_

After bidding Baekhyeon a farewell, she heads down the hall towards Heejung and Jeonghyeok's room. The door was already open so she just knocked on the door to make her presence known before walking in. Sitting on his bed, lacing his shoes, Jeonghyeok looks up and waves to Taeyeong. "What brings you to my room today, Tae-ah?" He asks, sitting up after tying his shoes. This time, she doesn't sit on the floor, deciding to just stand instead. "Stage names! Do you have yours?" 

Jeonghyeok stands as well, grabbing his bag from beside his bed. "Yep! I was actually thinking about Reign. You know, like when a king or queen holds a throne or rules over a kingdom? I like to think that one day I, or we, will rule the music industry, be the ones on top." As he finishes explaining, Taeyeong can not wipe the grin on her face. Jeonghyeok laughs, scratching the back of his head bashfully. "What's with the goofy grin?" Taeyeong just laughs and shakes her head. "I just think it's such a crazy coincidence that we all chose names with similar meanings. Baekhyeon chose King, Kyungtaek chose Victory, Heejung chose Ace, I chose Majesty, and you chose Reign. They all tie together because they all mean something superior." Jeonghyeok laughs softly, realizing that she was right. 

"Well, we are _Supreme..._ it makes sense, right" And with that, he leaves the room, saying something about going to the dance studio. Taeyeong laughs and shakes her head, leaving his room to go to her own. 

_'Hopefully one day we will be able to rule the music industry..'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have their stage names now! What's next for the group?


	11. "Hyung"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tae-ah, we've talked about this multiple times. You can't keep calling us hyung. We don't need anyone to get the wrong idea and take you as someone disrespectful and immature." Taeyeong shrinks in her seat, scratching at her arm. "I know, I promise I've been trying! But it's hard.." Kyungtaek snickers, shaking his head. "How is it hard to just say oppa? You used to call us oppa before, how is it hard now?"

Baekhyeon sat at the kitchen table, on his laptop, looking through some emails he received recently. He turned the volume up on his headphones, being able to hear his members in the living room, loudly playing videogames. He sighed and shook his head, regretting his decision to sit in the kitchen instead of his quiet room. Just as he was about to gather his things and go into his room, he hears his youngest bandmate yelled to him.

"Hyung! They're cheating again!"

Baekhyeon wasn't surprised. Taeyeong has been calling her older members hyung as of recently, which doesn't come as a surprise when you live with boys who yell hyung all day. At first, they thought nothing of it, finding it to be quite funny. It was funny until they were at a important meeting with their boss and Taeyeong let it slip in front of him. He didn't find it funny at all. Since then, they've been trying to break Tae of this new habit. 

Baekhyeon heads to the living room to see all of them spread out on the couches and floor, each with a controller in hand. He looks at the TV to see that they are playing Super Smash Bros. He shakes his head, turning to Taeyeong. "Taeyeong-ah, we've talked about this. It's oppa, not hyung." 

She doesn't look from the TV, just giving Baekhyeon a thumbs up. He rolls his eyes, realizing that Taeyeong isn't taking him as serious as he needs her to. He walks in front of the TV, blocking everyone's view. They all groan and complain, trying to look past him. "Yah, look at me! How disrespectful can you guys get?" They all drop their controllers, looking at their leader, not wanting to anger him more. 

"Thank you." He says, looking at Taeyeong. "Tae-ah, we've talked about this multiple times. You can't keep calling us hyung. We don't need anyone to get the wrong idea and take you as someone disrespectful and immature." Taeyeong shrinks in her seat, scratching at her arm. "I know, I promise I've been trying! But it's hard.." Kyungtaek snickers, shaking his head. "How is it hard to just say oppa? You used to call us oppa before, how is it hard now?"

The rest of the guys probably didn't understand but Baekhyeon understands the situation Taeyeong is in. Growing up with two older siblings, Baekhyeon went through the same thing. He would often call his sister hyung and call his brother noona, getting mixed up constantly. So he decided to handle the situation the same way his siblings did.

.

Taeyeong walks into Heejung and Jeonghyeok's room, looking for her charger, remembering that she let one of them borrow it. She walks to Heejung first, who was lying on his bed on his phone. "Hyung, do you have my charger?" She waited for an answer that never came, rolling her eyes and asking again. But again, he didn't answer. She groaned and turned to Jeonghyeok next. "Hyung, why is Heejung ignoring me?" She got the same response from him, silence. She shook her head, stomping out of the room. Why were they ignoring her?

She headed to the kitchen, to grab a snack. Kyungtaek was also in the kitchen, eating as well. She bumped him purposely, giggling as she reached into the fridge. Kyungtaek sighed and continued eating. But Taeyeong immediately noticed a red flag. She closed the fridge, looking at Kyungtaek. "Um hello? Where is your insult? No comeback?" To her surprise, he ignored her as well. She decided she didn't have time to play whatever annoying game her members were playing.

"Whatever, I don't care! I like it this way! Much more quiet!" She grumbled to herself, going into her room to sulk. 

This went on for a week before Tae reached her breaking point. They were at the studio, having dance practice. Everything was going alright, that was until Baekhyeon decided to call for a break. Everyone went to get some water and sit down, Tae heading to go sit with Heejung, her usual go to buddy to banter with. She sat down, pushing him slightly. "What's wrong hyung? You danced liked a slug just then!" She laughed, waiting for him to join in but he didn't respond. 

Strike 1

She decided that it was whatever and went over to Jeonghyeok. He could never ignore his precious dongsaeng, right? "Hyung, Heejung is being mean to me!" She pouted, laying on the ground next to him. He just continued drinking his water, scrolling on his phone.

Strike 2

She rolled her eyes and got up, walking to sit against the mirror, by herself. Why were they treating her like this? She sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest, resting her head on her knees. As Kyungtaek walked past her, she perked up, trying to start up a conversation. "You looked good today!" He stopped in his tracks, turning towards her. She smiled happily, glad to have finally gotten some kind of reaction out of one of her members. "Oh hyung! You don't understand how glad I am that-"

"Baekhyeon, why didn't you tell me my outfit looked so tacky today?" Kyungtaek said, looking over at their leader. Taeyeong's smile dropped, realizing that the mirror was behind her and he was still ignoring her like everyone else.

Strike 3

"Why!" 

Taeyeong stood up and yelled so loud, everyone couldn't help but look over at her. "Why have all of you been ignoring me and treating me so cruel! How could you treat your member, your dongsaeng, like this? Do you know how much this have been driving me insane!" She takes a deep breath, turning to Baekhyeon. "Oppa, why you all so mean?" She walks over, putting her head into his chest, dramatically crying about how much she hates them. But Baekhyeon couldn't help but laugh at her. "Finally Tae-ah, you lasted longer than expected." The rest of the members start to laugh as well. "We thought you would never budge!" Heejung says, walking over and patting her on the back. Taeyeong looks at all of her members confused. 

"What's so funny?" She says, wiping away at her tears. "We've been ignoring you until you called us oppa and not hyung." Kyungtaek explained. It all finally clicked in her head. She starts to feel anger again, frowning at her members. "That was not cool! Do you know how upset I was?" They all continue to laugh at her, as she yelled at them. "Hopefully this is a lesson learned and you stop this hyung habit. We will not hesitate to do this again." Taeyeong crosses her arms, looking at the ground angerly. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry! No more hyung, okay oppa?" Baekhyeon rolls his eyes, knowing that their problem has finally been fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! it's been a while since i updated! sorry for ghosting, haven't felt very motivated for the past months but its a new year! new me! i will work on myself more! anyways, enjoy guys, this one might not be as good but here it is!


End file.
